


Playing the Fool

by Shikikaze09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I don't know what to put, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wasn't as naïve as his nakama think he is, as Usopp thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Fool

Luffy wasn't as naïve or stupid as his nakama think he is, as Usopp thinks he is. He knew his sharpshooter is Sogeking. How could he not recognize one of his precious friends? But Luffy doesn't mind that Usopp thinks he has him – and Chopper – fooled (though he wonders briefly how the reindeer couldn't tell, shouldn't he be able to smell that they're not friends like Sogeking claims, but the same person?), as long as he remains by his side, he can pretend to be whoever he wants.

Luffy believes that one day Usopp will become a brave warrior of the sea like he dreams of becoming, and Luffy believes that when that day comes, Usopp will be even braver then Sogeking, because Sogeking is only a part of who he is. A fraction that will one day be part of a whole without a mask.

He only vaguely ponders later why none of the others (mostly Zoro) had said anything during or after the rescue of Robin in Enies Lobby, but those questions could wait till another day.

Until that day comes, Luffy won't acknowledge Usopp as Sogeking or Sogeking as Usopp.

And until that day comes, Luffy will continue playing the fool.


End file.
